1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link type suspension for a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of link type front suspensions incorporated into motorcycles, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 11-91671 discloses a link type front suspension including two front fork tines which extend in the vertical direction while being arranged in the right-and-left direction for holding a front wheel therebetween, and whose top ends are supported by a vehicle frame in a steerable manner, push rods which are arranged substantially parallel to the front fork tines, front wheel support arms which are rotatably connected to the push rods at the bottom ends of the push rods, respectively, and which rotatably support the axis of the front wheel, and two cushion units which are arranged in the right-and-left direction, and which are disposed between the top ends of the push rods and the top portions of the front fork tines.
The link type front suspension disclosed in the above-mentioned publication has problems such as explained below.
One of the problems is that the front fork tines, which are arranged in the right-and-left direction and at the outsides with respect to the cushion units, must be widely separated from each other because each of the cushion units is configured in the same structure which includes a central damper and a spring surrounding the central damper, and thus the diameter of each of the cushion units is relatively large.
Another problem is that each of the cushion units is relatively heavy because each of the cushion units includes the damper and the spring.